


I need you like a coffee on a Monday morning

by doriantrash



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Derek, Multi, Pining, everyone is gay in this coffee shop i dont know how this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriantrash/pseuds/doriantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon said: might i request the supremely cliche coffee shop au? spencer the grad student who walks in every morning like a grumpy zombie but perks up after a couple cups of coffee, and derek the cute barista who is starting to understand spencers grumbled coffee order without asking three times and is seriously concerned about how much sugar is going in these things? possibly including spelling spencers name wrong on purpose because his annoyed face is really cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you like a coffee on a Monday morning

The streets were almost empty and the sun was still hiding behind the buildings when Derek walked down the street to work. Unlike most employees at the coffee shop he was a morning person and had nothing against the first shift, which was the reason he usually was the first one in the coffee shop.  
  
Derek left his stuff in the break room before putting on his apron and walking to the door to unlock the door at 5.30. After a few minutes of cleaning and organizing the counter he heard the break room door open, and Emily walked in, yawning while tying up her apron.  
  
“If you let me sleep and take care of everything today I promise I'll never get drunk again,” she muttered, and Derek laughed before turning on the radio in the corner. Emily walked slowly to the closest table and crumbled down, laying her head against it.  
“Something kept you up? Or someone?” Derek asked teasingly, before sitting across her. They knew that the first customers would soon arrive, but they had no desire to stand behind the counter waiting for them.  
“Oh, I wish,” Emily answered, voice muffled by her hands in front of her face. Morgan shook his head, chuckling, before getting up when he heard a ring coming from the door. A tired -looking college student walked in and Derek walked behind the counter to take care of him while Emily slowly composed herself and got up to do her job.  
  
The next hour was somewhat quiet before more and more people walked in, on their way to either school or work. Derek and Emily usually took the morning shift, Derek just because then he had afternoons free to hang out with his sister and friends, and Emily just because she knew that almost everyone hated the mornings and took them just because she was nice.  
  
Emily had been studying in France, but had gotten back to States around a year ago, and started to work in the shop since she didn't really know what to do with her life. Soon she had fallen in love with the place, and even if she and Derek hadn't gotten along that well in the beginning, they had slowly became great friends. That didn't mean that they had stopped more or less bullying each other, which meant that as Emily was trying to get over her hangover Derek absolutely needed to listen to the latest hits on the radio, turning the volume up a bit every time Emily looked like she wanted to kill him.  
  
Derek had started working at Blackbird around three years ago. He already lived in the city and went to college nearby, and the coffee shop was the best work opportunity around. His dad had died almost five years ago after a long hospital stay, so the family really had needed the money. Derek had dropped out of college soon after he got the job, but he knew that he probably couldn't get a better job near his family, so he stayed. Desiree, his sister, had started college in town a year ago, which meant that the money he made usually went straight to his mother to pay for the rest of the hospital bills or to pay for her studies. Derek thought about going back to finish up with his school, of course he did, and was saving up for it, but right now it wasn't a possibility.  
  
The coffee shop grew busier and busier when the mid day approached, so Derek and Emily didn't have a moment to themselves before Ashley came in to help with the rush hour. Seaver usually had the least of shifts since she was actually studying during the days, but sometimes she had time to come and help around.  
  
Blackbird's owner came in around noon to do the paper work and, if needed, help behind the counter. Usually three people was enough, even if the shop was one of the most popular in town, but Hotch actually liked to help around, and usually the employees didn't have anything against it. Hotch and his boyfriend Rossi, Emily's uncle, owned the coffee shop. Rossi rarely worked in the actual shop, he more or less took care of money and bought groceries and such, but he often did it from the break room, so the owners were a usual sight in the coffee shop.  
  
Morgan liked the shop, the warm colors and soft couches and the extremely good coffee, and all the people he worked with, and he was willing to admit that even if he liked almost every customer, one of them had caught his attention more than the others. And he was currently walking, pretty much like a zombie, to the counter. Emily grinned at Derek, before pushing him forward to take his order, and Derek shot an angry look at her before smiling at the tired customer.  
“Hey, welcome to Blackbird. What would you like?” he asked teasingly, knowing extremely well that anything with caffeine would be fine.  
“Coffee,” the boy said, before yawning, and Derek actually laughed before starting to make the coffee. He already knew what kind of coffee the customer wanted, and that was all because he was a regular, not because Derek thought he was extremely cute. Emily rolled her eyes every time Derek said it out loud, but Emily was just stupid.  
  
“What's your name?” Derek asked grinning, before taking a pen from the counter. The boy looked at him like he had lost his mind even though, or maybe because, Derek did it every time he came in.  
“You know my name, and right now there's no one in the line. Just give me my coffee if you want to live,” the boy said slowly, handing Morgan the money. He was looking at the coffee that now was in Derek's hand like he'd been starved for months and was finally presented with food.  
“Okay, one double espresso for you know my name,” Morgan said grinning, before giving him the coffee and a small mountain of sugar packets.  
“Have fun in class!” he said before the boy took off, and would've slapped himself across the face if Emily hadn't beaten him to it.  
“Have fun in class? You're so embarrassing,” she said, shaking her head, and Derek could only agree.  
  
The boy was called Spencer Reid and he was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen in his entire life. They day he first saw Spencer was just like any other, but he still remembered every second. Derek had been messing around with his best friend Garcia who usually came into the shop to work – alright, everyone knew she wasn't there to work, she was there to keep company to the employees but they still pretended she was there to work – and talking with Emily when the door had opened and Derek had seen the light. The light being a grumpy and tired college student who mumbled something that resembled an order, and to this day Morgan still wasn't sure what he had ordered, but being as good of a barista as he was, he had just winged it and made the best coffee he knew and prayed that the most beautiful boy he had ever laid his eyes upon would like it. And he did.  
  
After the first visit he came in more and more, sometimes staying for a while to chat with the workers or to study, or to read one of the too many books he always carried with him, but sometimes he just ran in to grab a coffee and ran away before Derek could say pretty much anything, but at least he came by. Morgan had seen him almost daily for a month now, and Emily was always nagging on him about asking the boy out but Derek really wasn't ready to be rejected by a literal angel.  
  
Derek's daydreaming was stopped by a loud voice calling out his name. When he snapped back to reality he saw Garcia standing in front of him, waving her hand back and forth in front of his eyes. “The world is calling for sugar, is he listening? Let's go get lunch if you're done with dreaming.”  
“Reid just came in, he's not gonna stop for a while,” Seaver chirped in, not helping Derek's situation. Morgan blinked few times, getting himself back together while checking the time.  
  
After he had made sure that the coffee shop wouldn't collapse without him, meaning that Jordan and Kate had arrived to work, letting Emily and Derek end their shifts, Morgan changed his clothes in the break room and walked out with Garcia to get food and spend time with her.  
  
After a few days Derek's friends were still 'lovingly' teasing him about his zoning out because of Reid, and Morgan certainly had had enough. Thankfully he wasn't the only one in Blackbird who was embarrassing, he thought when he saw Seaver checking her watch every few minutes.  
  
“Hey Seaver, the delivery is here,” Derek said to her since she was the only one behind the counter without a customer to serve, and well. Because the delivery was actually her girlfriend Elle. After a few minutes Ashley returned, smiling, and started to unload the boxes of cupcakes and pastries into display. Soon Elle walked to the shop looking like she usually did, grumpy, but when Ashley jumped from behind the counter to serve her and give her a quick kiss with her take-away coffee she looked considerably happier.  
  
“Everyone is gay in this coffee shop, how did this even happen? Imagine being the only straight person here, they wouldn't last a day” Emily laughed while Elle walked away before jumping down from where she was sitting on the counter when the door opened again with a familiar ring.  
“What are you saying Prentiss? I'm one hundred percent straight, you know that,” Morgan joked back before turning to take the order. When he saw that the customer was the cute engineering student he felt a smile tugging his lips.  
“Hi pretty boy. The regular?” he said smiling and was already starting to make the drink when he paused to look at his face.  
“Everything okay?” he asked, worried, and let Emily take care of the customer behind Reid, not caring how she was probably rolling her eyes at him.  
  
“Yeah, just the regular. Everything's... fine,” Reid said, but his eyes didn't meet Derek's. In the end Derek just decided to leave it be, and made the coffee. Reid left Blackbird in a hurry, and Derek stayed behind to stare at him, worry nagging at the back of his head. The kid usually stayed for longer, just to chat with the workers or do his school work, but maybe he was in a hurry this time.  
  
“Are you ever gonna ask him out?” Emily asked him quietly, while they were filling the next orders. Derek sighed, before turning to look at her.  
“I don't think he would say yes so no, I'm not.”  
“You don't know that Morgan, just ask him out,” Emily whispered quickly before serving the next customer, leaving Derek to his thoughts.  
  
“Tell me, Prentiss, when was the last time you went out with anyone?” Morgan asked her when the shop slowed down for a moment. Emily looked at him, before imitating closing a zipper over mouth with her hand.  
“I don't kiss and tell, Morgan, unlike you.”  
“You're just saying that because you're as miserably single as I am, admit it Prentiss,” Derek said laughing, enjoying the annoyed look on her face. ”If I wanted to I could get a date whenever I wanted to,” Emily just said, while Seaver laughed at them both.  
  
“There's only one way to settle this. You both have to ask someone out, and not just someone. A customer. And you actually have to go out with them. Let's see if either one of you can get a date,” Ashley suggested, while Emily and Derek stared at each other.  
“It's on, Morgan,” Emily said, before Derek could even open his mouth.  
“Okay, okay. I'll ask the pretty boy out the next time he comes here,” he said, smiling while he shook Emily's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking prompts on tumblr go check me out http://softreid.tumblr.com/


End file.
